Fire Dragon (GO)
This article is about the Fire Dragon team of the Inazuma Eleven GO series, for the original Fire Dragon team, visit Fire Dragon. ---- Fire Dragon (ファイアードラゴン, Faiā Doragon) is the representative team for South Korea in the Football Frontier International Vision 2. Info Not much is known about the team, but their cornerstone is their captain and forward Lee Chung-Yun, who is extremely fast and scores goals before anyone is able to stop him. In the game, they can be challenged again at the space alien's route in Sazanaara, as the first team in the right route. All members are at level 21. Uniform Fire Dragon's uniform consists of a red shirt with a white/red collar. The sleeves and shoulder area of the shirt are bordered white. The shirt is also fitted with white shorts and red socks. The goalkeeper uniform consists of a silver shirt with dark grey sleeves, coupled with blue shorts and dark grey socks. The captain armband is pale yellow. Plot Fire Dragon first appeared in episode 2, to play against Inazuma Japan in their first match of the Football Frontier International Vision 2. During the match, Fire Dragon tried to score with normal shoots. However, Shindou Takuto blocked all their shoots, which made Ibuki Munemasa irritated. Even though Matsukaze Tenma and Tsurugi Kyousuke managed to avoid some players of Fire Dragon, they still got the ball easily stolen from them since they were the only ones attacking. In episode 3, the match continued and Chung-Yun managed to receive the ball after Inazuma Japan lost it, resulting in him scoring a goal with Rapid Fire. The first half then ended with Fire Dragon in the lead with a score of 0-1. When the second half started, Fire Dragon's members constantly covered Tenma and Tsurugi. After Matatagi Hayato started attacking on his own, Fire Dragon continuously stole the ball from since his team members didn't trust him. Later, as Matatagi had possession of the ball, Chung-Yun tried to steal the ball. However, his speed was beaten as Matatagi managed to run ahead of him. Matatagi then passed to Tenma, who used God Wind. Do-Hyeon then used Dai Bakuhatsu Harite, but was unsuccessful in stopping it, making the score 1-1. After they just lost a point, Chung-Yun tried to score again with Rapid Fire but Shindou stopped it with Einsatz. Do-Hyeon, using Dai Bakuhatsu Harite, also failed to block Tsurugi's Devil Burst, making the the score 2-1. The match finally ended with Inazuma Japan's victory When the match was over, some of the member's uniforms were lying on the ground of their changing room, without any trace of the actual members. Significantly, Chung-Yun's was also partially covered with green slime. Members #'Nam Do-Hyeon' (GK) #'Choi Sin-Jae' (DF) #'Bae Jeong-Ho' (DF) #'Seo Yeong-Jin' (DF) #'Sin Woo-Jin '(DF) #'Yang Geon-Woo '(MF) #'Song Ji-Hoon '(MF) #'Byeon Min-Seo' (MF) #'Sim So-Yeon' (FW) #'Lee Chung-Yun' (FW/captain) #'Hwang Jun-Ho' (FW) Gallery Fire Dragon (GO) formation game.png|Fire Dragon's formation in the game. Fire Dragon artwork.png|Game artwork of the principal members. Formation Fire Dragon Galaxy 02 HQ.PNG|Fire Dragon's formation in the anime. Fire Dragon GO and the Green Slime IEGalaxy Ep3 HQ.png|Chung-Yun's uniform covered with green slime after the match. See also *Fire Dragon on the official Japanese site Navigation Category:Galaxy teams Category:Alien teams